Anonymous
by GoldMedalNinja
Summary: Jay Walker had his heart set on wooing SamuraiSmith, the girl he'd been messaging on Tumblr for three months. He didn't expect to fall for the pretty lady at the auto body shop. AU.
1. First Impressions

**Hey guys. Back from the dead (b-ba-b-ba-b-ba-ba-back). Very sorry I couldn't finish The Great Christmas Tour. I had writers block. and then school started again and I lost all inspiration.**

 **But I'm here with a new story! While I'm working out kinks in my College AU (does anyone want to help my name that? I'll give you internet cookies), I decided to start a new project. I have dived deep into the Miraculous fandom and found a particular AU I really liked. The fic is called "Lucky Us." And it is awesome. So I decided to do that with Jay and Nya. So basically they are friends on Tumblr who meet in real life but have no idea who the other is.**

 **Speaking of Tumblr, I have one now. Details in profile, now enjoy the story!**

Message from LightningMouth:

Goooooodddd morning! It's a beautiful day (not it's not). The sun is shining (no it's not), the birds are chirping (no they're not), and we're gonna achieve something great (we probably won't).

Pessimistic thoughts on the city's bipolar weather aside, I actually did accomplish something: I'm finally done moving! Yeah! I'm free to message you all I want now!

At least until I get a job. You know any good places looking for work?

* * *

Message from SamuraiSmith:

LM, I have no idea where you live or what you do. So no, I don't.

But congrats! I know how hard it is to move (well, I had my roommate to help me). I look forward to more puns and memes.

Okay the last sentence isn't true, but still good to see you're not dead!

* * *

Message from LightningMouth:

You wound me, SS. I know you secretly enjoy our time together. And what makes you think I didn't have help? I have friends, too. And it'll take a lot more than a move to take down this guy.

* * *

Message from SamuraiSmith:

This is coming from a guy who's best friend is a lizard.

* * *

Message from LightningMouth:

Excuse you, I actually do have a human best friend. And leave my bearded dragon out of this!

* * *

Jay rolled his eyes as he hit send. He regretted telling her that bit of info.

SamuraiSmith was a girl he started following on Tumblr who was always posting technological hacks, as well as some fangirling over superhero movies. He had messaged her for more details on one of the hacks, which led to her following him, and then they started the message thread. It was simple questions at first before he started rolling out the memes.

Even after three months, they only knew a little about each other, which was their username stories. She told him about her background as a blacksmith's daughter and her love for the roll of the samurai, and he had told her that people said he talked too much (he also mentioned the lizard thing, which he realized was a mistake).

His thoughts were interrupted by a text from his best friend.

 _From: dirtclod_

 _You still coming tonight?_

Jay typed up a quick answer.

 _From: Sparks_

 _You bet._

He pocketed his phone and kept an eye out for places that were hiring. He finally came across one in the form of an auto body shop. Opening the door, he scoped the office out. It was empty, besides the ladder in the center below an open ceiling tile.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Yes?" A feminine voice called out of nowhere.

"I saw that you were hiring and was interested in a job?"

"Oh yeah! My manager will be back in a bit. But I can answer any questions."

"First off, where are you?"

A hand poked out from the ceiling opening, waving at him.

"Sorry about that. I'm trying to fix this stupid air conditioner. No air is coming out of the vent."

"Need any help?" Jay asked.

"Nope. In fact, I've almost-" she was interrupted by the air conditioner starting up. Satisfied, she exited the ceiling and put the tile back. "Got it." Hopping down, she grabbed a rag and started wiping her hands off before approaching him. "I'm Nya." She held her hand out.

"Jay." He shook it, taking in her appearance. She was a petite, Japanese-looking young woman with cropped black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. There were a few grease stains gracing her face, but she still looked pretty in Jay's eyes.

"So tell me, Jay, why'd you choose our small business?" She asked.

"I just saw the hiring sign. I'm pretty good with mechanics."

"Nya, is the AC fixed-"

"Yes sir!"

Jay watched as a middle aged man came from the back room. He had a commanding, yet relaxed, demeanor. Jay guessed this was the manager.

"Excellent." He told her. "You think you can tune up mine at home?"

"Yeah, no." She said. "Doesn't that break some kind of company by-laws?"

"Not if you're doing it as a favor for a family friend." The boss told her.

"Anyways, we have someone interested in a job! This is Jay!" She went behind the desk and pulled out an application to hand to Jay. "Just fill this out and Monty can speak to you-"

"Nya, I'll handle it." Nya pouted but handed 'Monty' the forms and went to put the ladder up.

"So, Jay, what makes you think you're qualified to work here?" Monty asked.

"I am pretty experienced with mechanics. I grew up in a junkyard and studied engineering at college."

As Garmadon interviewed Jay, Nya couldn't help but listen to his answers. He was very similar to her; she had grown up in a blacksmith shop and learned about metal work from her dad. She had also done engineering as her major.

'Maybe we can be friends...'

"I guess you can say, that _finishes_ it!"

'Oh no. Not a car pun.'

Monty laughed at Jay's bad pun. "A boy after my own heart! When do you want to start?"

"Monty, I'm headed out!" Nya called as she clocked out and left before her boss could say anything. Only one thought crossed her mind.

'Now there's two of them.'

* * *

When Nya went back to her apartment, she hadn't expected her roommate to be there.

Or her roommate's band, either.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nya asked the group.

"Nope, we were just ending anyways." Bri told her. "See you next week, Stella and Taya."

The guitarist and drummer both said their goodbyes to Bri and Nya and left. After Bri put up her keyboard, she sat down next to Nya on the couch.

"You're home early." She commented.

"Spent an hour trying to fix the AC." Nya replied.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. And I think we're getting a new employee."

"Let me guess. Puns?"

"Puns."

Both girls sighed. Neither of them really liked puns.

Nya had met Bri in college when they ended up being roommates their sophomore year. Even with a rocky start, they ended up becoming best friends. After college, Nya went back to her hometown for a year before coming back to the city. When she saw Bri's request for a roommate on Facebook, Nya didn't hesitate.

"You look like you have something you need to tell me." Nya mentioned after a while.

"Okay, don't get mad." Bri shifted her position to lean on her side. "But Cole's best friend from high school just moved to the city and Cole is throwing a little welcome party. Tonight."

"Great." Nya deadpanned. She wasn't one for parties, even if they were hosted by her best friend's boyfriend.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." Bri assured her. "Besides, it's just you, me, Cole, his friend, and Zane and Luna."

Now that got Nya's attention. It had been a while since she had seen the couple.

"Alright. I'll go."

Bri squealed in victory and delight. "Okay! Now I have one more dilemma."

"What's that?"

"What kind of drinks I'm going to bring."

 **That's chapter one. If you have questions, PM or review. But here are some answers.**

 **-It's headcannoned on Tumblr that Jay would own a lizard. So I gave him a lizard.**

 **-Yes, Bri is here, Pixal is not. Haters need not continue.**

 **-Yes, this is post college, they are of drinking age, so that's what Bri is talking about.**

 **Well, that's it for now! Before I go, I should probably mention that I have a job now (I have been searching for thREE MONTHS) and will probably be not as frequent on here. But I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **Till then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


	2. Crazy Shipper Heart

**Yo yo yo, everyone! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Here Jay and Nya are formally introduced (again) and they get to know each other while our resident shippers (Cole and Bri) plot things. Enjoy!**

 **Also, WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO NOTICE HAD A MOBILE APP? I COULD GET SO MUCH MORE DONE WITH THIS! If formatting looks weird, that's why. Now on to the story.**

The small get-together was already starting even before the girls showed up. Zane and Luna were preparing food in Cole's small kitchenette (after pretty much begging Cole not to prepare food, seriously he couldn't cook to save his own life (unless his goal was to kill)) while non-discreetly making out. Cole himself was talking to Jay about various things. That is, until Jay dismissed himself.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before you're girlfriend gets here."

"You do you, bro." Cole called out to him as he left.

After the bathroom door closed, the doorbell rang. When Cole opened the door, Bri and Nya were there.

"Hey hey, my fave ladies." Cole hugged Nya as they walked in.

"Wow, what would Maria say about that?" She joked.

"Eh, she's not here right now."

Nya made her way inside as Bri came in.

"Hey, babe." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello, lovely lady."

"I hope merlot will suffice." Bri said as she pulled a couple bottles from her purse.

"Why thank you. Jay's in the bathroom, he should be out soon."

Nya froze.

'Wait, did he just say-'

"Cole, the toilet's clogged."

Jay walked out of the bathroom. That was when Nya started (internally) freaking out.

' has stopped functioning-'

"Hey, Nya, was it?" Jay shook her out of her thoughts.

"Um, yeah. N-Nice to s-see you. Again." Nya stuttered.

"Uh, what's happening here?" Cole asked.

Nya was the first to speak. "He just started working at the auto body shop."

"Really?" Bri stroked her chin thoughtfully. "What a coincidence." She ignored Nya's glare.

"I didn't know you knew Cole." Jay told her.

"Yeah, I met him in college when he started dating my roommate."

"Ah yes." He turned to Bri. "I offer my condolences."

Cole rolled him eyes as Bri went to greet him. Jay had held out his hand, but Bri, in typical Bri-fashion, went to hug him instead.

"Very nice to meet you. Hurt my Nya and you'll be dead."

"What?"

"Dinner's ready!" Zane called from the kitchenette, preventing Bri from explaining herself.

"Great!" Cole clapped his hands. "Let's go eat."

* * *

After everyone ate, Jay sat alone on the couch. Zane and Luna were dancing together while Bri and Cole were dueting on piano and guitar. He just watched as each couple interacted.

"Third wheeling, am I right?"

"Huh?"

"That's basically all we are doing right now." Nya sat down next to him. "They are being all cute and stuff and we are forced to stay and watch."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jay asked.

"I have known Bri for 5 years, and for four of those years, she's been dating Cole. I'm used to this. You should get used to it, too."

Jay nodded.

"So, I know you grew up in a junkyard and went to school for engineering, but what else is there to Jay that I don't know?"

Jay thought about his answer before speaking.

"Well, I was adopted." Nya's eyes widened. "I actually met my birth dad my freshman year, but he died shortly after."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't be. I'm over it. Anyways, he had a daughter named Lillie who I'm really close to. She's in a wheelchair, but she's really talented.

"As for hobbies, I'm really into tinkering with things. I also love all the superhero movies, especially Marvel Movies."

"Cool."

"What about you, Ms Nya? What are some of your hobbies?"

"I grew up in a blacksmith shop, so I like making weapons, especially ones from TV shows and movies. I also like tinkering, but other than that, I like to watch cartoons with my roommate."

"What are some of your favorites?"

"Well, my roommate loves Steven Universe, and I like Miraculous. But we also like..."

Jay and Nya continued to talk for a while as Cole and Bri watched. The two third wheels didn't notice as the couple plotted- I mean discussed- things to come.

"They look cute together. Should we set them up?" Cole asked.

"Since when are you a shipper?" Bri retorted.

"Since my best friend never had luck with ladies and they look super cute."

"You're a dork."

"I'm your dork. Are we setting them up or not?"

"I never said we weren't setting them up."

"Sweet. Let Operation Jaya commence!"

* * *

Message from SamuraiSmith:

My roommate had an evil look on her face when We got home last night. Should I be worried?

 **And that's it for this chapter! Hopefully they get longer as I go on! To answer a few reviews:**

 **MasterOfCupcakes: yeah, I love him, too. When it comes to writing Garmadon in a modern setting, I think he's the sarcastic type, always cracking dad jokes even to his employees.**

 **Loki God of Evil: Glad you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: yes, I'm including the other characters in this story. Kai will make an appearance soon, as well as Ray, Maya, Ed, Edna, Lou, Skylor, Misako, Lloyd, and a few OC's of mine.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: the reveal will be the right amount of sweet and hilarious. Not sure if this will spoil things, but it will involve the shipper couple, too.**

 **See you guys next time! -Gold Medal Ninja.**


	3. Love and Hate

**Honestly I should be practicing, but here we are with another chapter of Anonymous! We get to see where Kai is in terms of this story, and we get to see the beginning of another couple. When I was coming up with other parts of the story, this was one of my favorites to plan. We start four days after the party. Also, this story will take place from summer to winter, even with some inaccuracies. I hope you enjoy!**

When it came to summer in the auto body shop, it was either very busy as people panicked about car engines and air conditioners, or it was quiet due to intense heat. Right now, the sun had reached its peak and the shop was pretty quiet.

Well, except for Jay's rambling.

Nya and Lloyd, Monty's son who was working at the shop over the summer, were listening as Jay was talking about one of his inventions. The tale involved fire and explosions, so they knew it was a good one.

"And then it blew up in my face a third time. At that point it was a lost cause." Jay finished.

"Man, I would've loved to see that." Lloyd muttered.

Due to the fact that Lloyd was also a huge superhero fan, he and Jay got along very quickly. Nya could only laugh as the two were fanboying over the latest episode of The Flash, which was a musical episode, when they first met the morning before. Bri had spent the night crying after that.

As they were talking, the door to the office opened and a young brunette woman walked in. Nya and Jay had recognized her immediately.

"Maria!" Nya went to hug her. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too!" Maria hugged her back. "It's been a while!"

"Is that Maria Brookstone?" Jay asked as he approached her.

"Jay? Oh my goodness!" She went to hug him next. "I haven't seen you since high school!"

"I know!" Jay exclaimed. "What are you doing now?"

As Maria explained her studies to Jay (she was determined to become a great detective), Lloyd watched from behind the counter. He couldn't help but stare.

'Damnit, she's hot.'

"What do you need help with?" Nya asked.

"My car is making a rattling sound as I start it. Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but my dad insisted I come in."

"We'll take care of it." Jay assured her.

"Let's just get paperwork ready." Nya made her way behind the counter and grabbed a stack of forms for Maria to fill out. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, my dad's store is a block away. I'll be fine."

After filling out her paperwork, Maria bid them adieu and left.

Lloyd took that opportunity to walk up to Nya and ask questions.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Maria Brookstone, my roommate's boyfriend's sister. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Lloyd lied.

Nya was about to question further before she got a text. Surprisingly, it was her brother.

 _From: firedork_

 _Surprise! I'm visiting next week!_

That was a surprise. Kai rarely visited her in the city. She sent a quick reply.

 _From: waterspout_

 _:D_

Soon after, she got another text.

 _From: firedork_

 _And I'm bringing Skylor_

With that, Nya decided to mess with him.

 _From: waterspout_

 _D:_

 _From: firedork_

 _Oh come on._

She laughed.

 _From: waterspout_

 _I'm just kidding. Can't wait._

She actually loved Skylor. Not many girls had agreed to date Kai for longer than two weeks, and they were going on 2 years. She was a miracle worker.

* * *

"So I have some bad news." Nya said while she and Bri were preparing dinner.

"Lay it on me. You know the drill." Bri replied.

"Kai and Skylor are visiting next week."

"Why do you hate me?"

Nya laughed. Bri and Kai got off on the wrong foot and haven't found a truce.

"It won't be that bad."

"Last time he was here, he almost broke Hank."

"Your ukulele is fine, Bri. Just try to get along for my sake."

Bri grumbled.

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it."

"I don't expect you to.

* * *

 _From: lovesong_

 _So how are we gonna get started?_

 _From: the ruby to my sapphire_

 _do you not have any ideas?_

 _From: lovesong_

 _it's late, I'm uncaffinated and I just found out Kai is coming next week. cut me some slack_

 _From: the ruby to my sapphire_

 _want to stay at my place when he comes_

 _From: lovesong_

 _honestly it's tempting._

 _From: lovesong_

 _We are getting distracted. What do we do?_

 _From: the ruby to my sapphire_

 _first we need to get them to at least be alone together._

 _From: lovesong_

 _How?_

 _From: lovesong_

 _Cole? Did you fall asleep?_

 _From: lovesong_

 _argh. Goodnight then._

* * *

Message from: LightningMouth:

Do you ever wonder why we have a specific routine to practice death in the middle of the night?

* * *

Message from: SamuraiSmith

Go to sleep, LM.

 **There we are! I hope you enjoyed! Here are review replies.**

 **Loki God of Evil: It will be a while before the next time they are alone together. And plenty of awkwardness in between. XD**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yep. Shipper couples don't mess around.**

 **MasterofCupcakes: Bri is the one who knows first impressions don't really matter once you get to know someone. But she's does know when people look good together. Garmadon is one of my favorites, and like I said, I do enjoy writing him in a modern setting.**

 **Before I go:** _ **lovesong**_ **is Cole's contact name for Bri and** _ **the ruby to my sapphire**_ **is Bri's for Cole, _waterspout_ is Kai's for Nya, _firedork_ is Nya's for Kai, _dirtclod_ is Jay's for Cole and _Sparks_ is Cole's for Jay. I'll be adding more weird contact names later on.**

 **Also, yes, Bri names her instruments. I do, too. My violin is Lola (as in "don't touch Lola").**

 **Now I need to practice (not). Bye!**

 **-Gold Medal Ninja**


	4. Of Coffee and Undercuts

**Well, you guys probably need an explanation. After 6 months of radio silence, I'm finally posting a new chapter of Anonymous. Between the writers block, busy summer, and school starting and workload increasing, I haven't been able to write as much. This took me three weeks to write. I also have several other story ideas in the works, and they all need to be written. Check out my profile for my ideas!**

 **When we last left off, we found out Kai and Skylor were visiting, Lloyd has a crush on Cole's sister, and our two budding shippers tried to start a plan but couldn't. Now we get to know what Bri does for a living and we see Cole make a huge change in his life. This is kind of a filler because I don't know how to make the main plot work in here. We'll start back up again next time.**

"I know that the Brookstones are wealthier than the average middle-classer, but that doesn't explain how Maria owns a Mustang," Jay told Nya as they worked on the car.

"It was her uncle's," Nya responded from under the car. "Lloyd, wrench." She held her arm out for the blond to hand her the tool.

"Uncle Murphy or Uncle Donavon?"

"I think Donavon. He died last year."

"Uncle Donny died?!"

"What are you guys even talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"When you get to know a Brookstone, you get to know the entire family," Nya told him.

"I actually met him a few times myself," Jay added.

"Dude, I've only heard the stories. He sounded like an awesome uncle."

"He was."

"Okay, I'm going to go do something else," Lloyd said as he walked away.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nya rolled out from underneath the car and stood up. "Jay, why don't you get us coffee?"

"What?" Jay asked as he accidentally dropped his tool into the engine of the car.

"There's a coffee shop down the street where we frequent," Lloyd told him. "Just tell them you're from the auto-body shop."

"Do I have to pay from my own pocket?"

"Everything will be explained when you arrive," Nya practically pushed him out the door.

* * *

After cleaning up, Jay followed Nya's directions to the coffee shop. It was a quaint little place around the corner from where they worked.

"Winds of Change Coffee." Jay read out loud. The outside area was quiet.

The inside, however, was the opposite.

The place was packed with people. Almost every seat was full and employees were hustling to get everyone their orders. Luckily, the to-go line was empty, so he walked up. A lady with the name 'Naomi' was at the counter.

"Hi, I come from the auto body shop. I was told that you guys know what that means."

Naomi turned around and shouted for a 'Sabrina,' but Jay still wasn't prepared for who came out.

"Oh, hey Jay!" Bri called out as she came from the back room.. She was in her uniform, a black button up shirt with black slacks and black apron. She also wore a cap with the logo for the shop on it.

"Hey." Jay replied. "Bri, right?"

"The one and only. I assume you're coming from the auto body shop?"

"Yeah." Jay said, still confused.

"Great. What'll you be having?" Bri said as she started writing on four to go cups.

"Huh?"

"What's your order? I already know Nya, Lloyd, and Monty's orders, but you're new."

Jay quickly looked over the menu. "I guess an iced caramel macchiato.."

"Perfect." Bri gave two cups to Naomi while she took the other two. "I hope I didn't come off as too overbearing the other night."

"What?" Jay responded, once again confused.

"I tend to overwhelm people with my presence when I first meet them. At least that's what my roommate says."

Jay looked back to the party where Bri hugged him and then threatened him.

"Wh-why would people say that?" He stuttered, trying to seem sincere.

"That's why." Bri finished her work and put the two drinks she prepared into a drink holder while Naomi came up with the other two. "Okay. One iced coffee, one cream, 5 sugars; one vanilla bean Frappuccino with one pump raspberry syrup; one iced caramel macchiato; and one iced mocha latte. There you are." She handed the drink holder to Jay and walked away.

"Uh, I don't need to pay?" Jay asked.

"I practically run the place. And that's my deal with Nya: she pays half my rent, I give her free coffee. See you later." And Bri disappeared into the back again.

Jay stood there shocked for a second before leaving with the drinks.

* * *

"Wow. That was quick, even for Bri." Nya grabbed the iced coffee from the drink holder. "I guess it's not that busy."

"No, it was busy," Jay said as he grabbed his macchiato and held the Frappuccino toward Lloyd.

"Uh, that's not mine," the 20 year-old told him as he took the latte.

"Thank you." Monty took the Frappuccino from Jay and then disappeared into the back room.

Jay gave Lloyd a questioning look. Lloyd just shrugged.

"Where do you think I got my sweet tooth from?"

* * *

When Nya got home, she found Bri doing something...completely unexpected.

She was giving Cole a _haircut._

"What the actual f*ck."

Bri looked up from her work. When Cole tried to do the same, she smacked him, leading to a quick mutter of "sorry."

"What's up?" Bri said as she continued like this was completely normal.

"First, why is Cole getting a haircut in our living room? Second, _why is Cole getting a haircut?_ "

"I felt like I needed a change. The long hair was kinda bumming me out," Cole told her.

"But why in our living room?"

"I offered because he's broke and I love him," Bri gave him a quick cheek kiss before grabbing the electric razor and finishing up.

Nya watched as Bri removed the sheet from around her boyfriend. Cole got up and went to the nearest mirror, observing his hair. Bri gave him an undercut while leaving the top part long. It felt weird, but he liked it.

"I love it, and I love you." He quickly swept her up for a kiss. At least until they both realized that Nya was still in the room.

"Looks good, Cole. She did a good job."

"Thanks." He told both of the girls goodbye, leaving the apartment.

 **Do I regret? Nope.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. The whole uncle thing actually happened to my family. My sister got his car, and I'm very jealous because my car sucks.**

 **Till next time, this is GMN.**


End file.
